1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of making a polymeric coated fabric layer.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a polymeric coated fabric layer means comprising a fabric layer having warps and fills initially woven at a certain angle relative to each other and then changed to another angle whereby the fabric layer is in an altered condition thereof, and polymeric means secured to the fabric layer and holding the fabric layer in the altered condition thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,427; to Griffin, 4,062,989 to Long, and 4,238,530 to Hollaway et al.
It is also known to provide a fabric layer that has a twill weave or a satin weave together with an elastomeric wear surface thereon for use in power transmission belts and the like. For example, see the U. S. Pat. No. 3,296,062 to Truslow.
However, applicants are unaware of any teaching or suggestion wherein a fabric layer having a twill weave or a satin weave has the initial woven angle of the warps and fills thereof altered to another angle to be held in that altered condition by a polymeric means as required by applicants' invention.